Cybertron Academy: Side Stories
by Skye1456
Summary: A collection of short side stories and one shots that coincide with my story Cybertron Academy. Stories that don't make it into the main one.


**So here. I finally got this one started! Okay, so instead of just a series of one shots this is gonna turn out to be a mish mash of several stories that aren't shown in the main story.**

**This idea came from LunarNightDreamer. Thank you very much, I took some liberties with the story though, hope you don't mind. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Wheeljack. Are you seriously working on another one of your inventions?" Bulkhead asked his friend when he walked into the car shop where Wheeljack worked on the weekends.

"Yup." Wheeljack replied as he hammered the pieces of metal together.

"Why?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Because when I finally get one of these things working then I'll patent it then go out and sell it then get rich." Wheeljack replied.

"Uh huh." Bulkhead said.

"Well, if you're gonna get rich then can you hook us Lambohs up with some money?" Sideswipe spoke when he and his brother walked in.

The Lambohs worked at the car shop as well. They often made fun of Wheeljack who considered himself to be an aspiring inventor.

"And why would I give you two money?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because we're your friends." Sideswipe replied.

"Uh huh. Well, friends, maybe if you started acting your age then I'd consider it." Wheeljack snapped.

"Relax Jackie. So, what is this thing supposed to do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am making my own security for this place." Wheeljack replied.

"And how is that supposed to work?" Sunstreaker wondered.

"It's supposed to act as a proximity alarm when we're here and then I'll connect it to the wifi so it can tell us and then call the cops." Wheeljack explained.

"Uh huh, and what happens if it's just a customer?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Hey. That's the concept. I'm still working out the kinks in the design." Wheeljack spoke.

"Uh, why don't you just buy an actual home alarm for the shop?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because Mr. Wregar is too cheap to do that even though he's been robbed before." Wheeljack retorted.

He put in another screw and several sparks flew from inside.

"Uh, maybe you should test it before you set it up." Sideswipe suggested.

"Yeah you're right. Sunny, Sides, come here and test this for me." Wheeljack replied.

"What? Test that unstable piece of scrap? Who knows what it could do to us?" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

Wheeljack pulled out two twenty dollar bills from his wallet. "I'll pay you."

"Deal." Sideswipe spoke quickly, taking the bills from Wheeljack's outstretched hand.

"Okay. Let me set it up real quick." Wheeljack spoke happily.

"Oh boy you two. I don't think you realize what you just agreed to do." Bulkhead said.

"Dude don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?" Sunstreaker replied as he held up his bill to the light.

Bulkhead could only sigh.

"Okay, what I want you guys to is walk through the two sensors here, and the alarm should go off in my hand." Wheeljack explained.

"Alright." The twins said in unison.

"Okay, go." Wheeljack spoke and the two boys walked through the two sensors.

Wheeljack looked down at the alarm in his hand expectedly, waiting for it to go off. It didn't.

"What the hell?" Wheeljack muttered.

"So, it didn't work I'm guessing?" Sideswipe commented.

"Shut up!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he pushed the twins out the way.

He knelt down next to the sensors and looked at them closely. Then he took out his screwdriver and tore them open to fiddle with the wires and cords inside.

When he was done he huffed and threw the two sensors to the floor and pointed at them.

"Okay, again you two!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

The Lamboh twins looked at each other skeptically.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this." Sunstreaker spoke.

"Yeah." His twin agreed as he saw sparks fly from one of the sensors.

"Nonsense! Now get to it!" Wheeljack replied as he pushed the twins through the sensors.

"Okay, when I say go..." Wheeljack explained.

"Uh, Jackie, I don't know about this." Bulkhead spoke.

"No! It's gonna work this time!" Wheeljack promised.

"But—okay." Bulkhead sighed. He looked towards the Lamboh twins. "Good luck guys."

"Alright...go." Wheeljack said.

The twins stepped between the two sensors reluctantly. When they did, they lit up with a red lit and beeped.

Wheeljack smiled widely as they did...then the sensors exploded.

The Lambohs were both thrown back against each other as the sensors blew with them in between. The twins's heads clashed together and they both dropped limp to the floor.

"Sidney! Sully!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

The two boys still standing ran over to the twins. Both of their heads were bleeding profusely.

"Oh God...let's get them to a bed!" Bulkhead said.

The Wreckers lifted the two knocked out boys and lay them down on the couches inside of the shop.

"Okay, go call 911. I'll stay here just in case they wake up." Bulkhead told Wheeljack quickly.

Wheeljack nodded and ran to the nearest phone.

Bulkhead arched the two unconscious boys worriedly.

"Don't worry...you two'll be fine." He muttered anxiously.

Wheeljack had come back and told Bulkhead that an ambulance was on its way.

The Wreckers looked at the Lambohs. Then they both jumped back in surprise when Sideswipe's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes now wide, he looked at the two standing boys.

"Sides...you're alive!" Wheeljack exclaimed incredulously.

The wide eyed teen looked at the Wreckers for a few more moments before smiling widely.

"Mama?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**More coming and watch out for a new chapter for the main story!**

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


End file.
